


Step Into the Future

by Kai517_TeenWriter



Series: The Step Series [6]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: But It's Still There, Crossover, I don't know, I don't know why it says Baymax is Marvel, I haven't seen Big Hero 6 in some time, Light on the Co-Ladies-In-Waiting, Other, Slow To Update, anyhoo, might be bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai517_TeenWriter/pseuds/Kai517_TeenWriter
Summary: One of Varian's inventions goes awry and sends him hundreds of years into the future, where he meets Hiro Hamada, a kindred spirit.





	Step Into the Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bonus story of sorts for The Step Series. Bear in mind, I haven't watched "Big Hero 6" in quite some time, so... I had to research and ask around. XD  
> Also, I know that some of the names for the Vatter children have changed over time. Please don't kill me for keeping the old names here for now. I'll go through and fix it later.

I look around at my family- Cassandra and Trystan and Jax and Journey and Brooklyn and Byron.

It was insane, how far we had come as a family.

It had been sixteen years ago that Trystan was born. Fourteen years since Jax and Journey. Thirteen since Brooklyn. And eleven since Byron.

It was crazy, how old they were- how old it made me feel to see that all of them are teens, give or take Byron, when it seems like just yesterday, they were young children and tiny infants.

But still...

"C'mon, Varian," Cass murmured, "are you going to show us your new invention or what?"

"Yeah, Dad, come on," Jax added, "I have to go soon. Reuben's not going to be able to wait forever, you know."

I sighed. For the most part, everyone was good and patient. I had chosen the wrong day to test it, though.

"Okay, okay," I consented, "fine. I wanted to show you guys this- drumroll, please."

The girls all rolled their eyes before starting.

"I present to you..."

I pulled the tarp off of my newest invention, something which I still had not named.

"Oh-kay..." Trystan said, "what- what is it? And what does it do?"

I smiled as I stepped into the machine, ready to display it in all of its glory. It was kind of hard to explain everything it did, so... it was easier, much easier, to just demonstrate.

I pressed a few buttons, getting a few curious looks as the machine fired up. It kind of started whirling around, and I thought, _huh. That's not how I imagined it would work._

I close my eyes for a second. I could hear my family calling out my name as I kept on whirling around...

And then the whirling was done.

I opened my eyes.

And I wasn't home.


End file.
